Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem
Hobbit, czyli tam i z powrotem ( ) - powieść fantasy angielskiego pisarza J. R. R. Tolkiena. Wydana po raz pierwszy 21 września 1937 roku. Opowiada o przygodach Bilba Bagginsa, jego wyprawie wraz z trzynastoma Krasnoludami oraz z czarodziejem Gandalfem do siedziby smoka Smauga i odzyskaniu ukradzionego przez niego skarbu. W niebezpieczeństwie Bilbowi pomaga Jedyny Pierścień, który znalazł w jaskini Golluma. Spis treści Treść Pewnego wiosennego dnia do Bilba Bagginsa- zamożnego hobbita- zawitał czarodziej Gandalf, a wraz z nim trzynastu krasnoludów: Dwalin, Balin, Kíli, Fíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur oraz Thorin “Dębowa Tarcza”, który im przewodził. Organizowali oni wyprawę, aby odzyskać skarby zagarnięte ich przodkom przez smoka Smauga. Przyzwyczajony do wygód hobbit początkowo nie chciał wziąć w niej udziału, ale ostatecznie ciekawość wzięła w nim górę i wyruszył z krasnoludami i czarodziejem. Początkowo droga przebiegała im bardzo przyjemnie, ale w miarę posuwania się na wschód drogi stawały się coraz bardziej wyboiste, a kraj coraz bardziej opustoszały. Podróż utrudniał ponadto rzęsisty deszcz. A jakby tego było mało, to jeszcze członkowie wyprawy któregoś wieczoru niefortunnie stracili większość zapasów żywności. Przemoczeni i głodni dostrzegli jednak ognisko w lesie. Na zwiady wysłano włamywacza, czyli hobbita. Bilbo przekonał się, że przy ogniu ucztuje trzech ohydnych trollów, nie chcąc jednak wracać do swych towarzyszy z pustymi rękami, postanowił opróżnić trollom kieszenie. Niestety, został przyłapany na gorącym uczynku. Na pomoc ruszyły mu krasnoludy, ale wpadły one w zasadzkę zastawioną przez trzech zbójów. Drużynę ocalił dopiero Gandalf, który używając swej magii doprowadził do zamienienia się trollów w kamienne posągi. Po opróżnieniu z zapasów piwniczki należącej do łotrów, nasi bohaterowie ruszyli w dalszą drogę. Wkrótce dotarli do Granicy Dzikich krajów i zaczęli przedzierać się przez Góry Mgliste. Pod przewodnictwem czarodzieja dotarli nie bez problemów do Rivendell- domu Elronda- Ostatniego Przyjaznego Domu. Spędzili tam dwa tygodnie odpoczywając i nabierając nowych sił. Dłużej jednak nie mogli tam zostać i ruszyli dalej. Wędrówka przez góry nie należała do najłatwiejszych, ale była znośna, dopóki nie zaskoczyła ich burza. Szybko znaleziono jaskinię, w której śmiałkowie mogli się schronić. Okazało się jednak, że wybrali bardzo niefortunnie miejsce postoju, ponieważ była to frontowa brama królestwa goblinów - w nocy krasnoludy i hobbit zostali porwani ciemnymi korytarzami do wnętrza góry. Uratować zdarzył się jedynie Gandalf. On też po raz drugi pospieszył drużynie na pomoc. Udał się za napastnikami i ponownie używając magii odbił więc z rąk goblinów swoich towarzyszy. Jednak podczas ucieczki krasnoludy, które niosły Bilba (hobbit biegał dużo wolniej od krasnoludów, które uważane są za jedne z najlepszych biegaczy), zgubiły go. Bilbo ocknął się po paru godzinach i ruszył w kierunku, w który podążał z drużyną (tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało). Idąc korytarzami przypadkiem natknął się na pierścień, ale wówczas w ogóle nie zwrócił na niego uwagi. Schował go do kieszeni i szedł dalej. Dotarł wreszcie do miejsca, gdzie żył Gollum - szkaradne, wodne stworzenie, które do hobbita nie było zbyt przyjaźnie nastawione. Czuło jednak respekt, gdyż Bilbo był we władaniu Żądła. Zawarli więc układ: zaczęli zadawać sobie zagadki. Kto nie odpowiedziałby na zagadkę, ten przegrywa. Jeśli Bilbo by przegrał, miał zostać zjedzony, jeśli Gollum - wówczas potwór miał zrobić wszystko, o co hobbit poprosi (na przykład o drogę do wyjścia). Okazało się jednak, że obydwaj są dobrzy w tej dziedzinie i “pojedynek” przeciągał się, aż wreszcie hobbit zapytał: “Co ja mam w kieszeni?” (mając na myśli znaleziony pierścień). Gollum oczywiście nie mógł o tym wiedzieć tym bardziej, że pierścień ten uważał za swój urodzinowy podarunek i myślał, że jest on ukryty w jego siedzibie. Gdy za trzecią próbą nie zgadł, opanowała go złość i postanowił zgładzić Bilba. Ten jednak został uratowany przez pierścień, który miał wielką moc- dawał niewidzialność. Biegnąc za Gollumem dotarł do wyjścia i mimo straży udało mu się wydostać na zewnątrz. Zdezorientowany Bilbo nie wiedział, czy ma iść dalej, czy wrócić do lochów- tam mogli być jego przyjaciele. Usłyszał jednak nagle rozmowę i podpełzł bliżej. Był to Gandalf i krasnoludy żywo rozprawiający nad stratą hobbita i dalszym działaniem. Bilbo przy użyciu pierścienia pojawił się nagle pomiędzy nimi wywołując powszechną radość i zarazem podziw. Opowiedział towarzyszom, jak się uratował (przemilczał jednak sprawę pierścienia) i sam usłyszał, jak uciekły krasnoludy i Gandalf. Drużyna ruszyła dalej, słusznie spodziewając się pościgu goblinów. Było już ciemno, gdy dotarli do pewnej polany. Nagle usłyszeli wilcze wycie. A po chwili setki wargów (ogromnych wilków) wpadły na polanę. W ostatniej chwili krasnoludy, Gandalf i Bilbo zdążyli wdrapać się na drzewa. Wargowie postawili przy tych drzewach straże i zaczęli obradować- czekali na goblinów, gdyż wraz z nimi mieli napaść tej nocy ludzkie osiedla. Gandalf zaniepokojony rozwojem wypadków zaczął ciskać w wilki zapalone szyszki (był przecież czarodziejem), siejąc wśród nich prawdziwe spustoszenie. Po niedługim czasie przybyły jednak gobliny, które podłożyły ogień pod drzewa, na których schronili się nasi bohaterowie. Na szczęście z pomocą przybyły im szlachetne Orły z Gór Mglistych, które nienawidziły i goblinów, i wargów. Przeniosły krasnoludy, czarodzieja i hobbita, do swoich gniazd, a gdy odpoczęli, zjedli i solidnie się wyspali, orły (mające dawny dług wdzięczności u Gandalfa) pomogły odnaleźć drużynie właściwy szlak. Dotarli więc pod Samotna Skałę, skąd udali się do domu Beorna - półczłowieka, pół-niedźwiedzia. Gdy Gandalf opowiedział Beornowi o celu wyprawy krasnoludów i o ich niedawnych przygodach z goblinami i wargami (których Beorn wręcz nienawidził), ten gościnnie ich przyjął i pozwolił druzynie wypocząć w swej posiadłości. Gdy odjeżdżali, ofiarował im kuce i żywność i udzielił cennych rad, co do dalszej drogi. Tak dotarli na skraj Mrocznej Puszczy, gdzie Gandalf wraz z kucami Beorna zawrócił. Członkowie drużyny lamentowali z tego powodu, ale Gandalf pozostał niewzruszony- udzielił im ostatnich rad i zawrócił. Trzynastu krasnoludów i hobbit ruszyli tymczasem w dalszą drogę przez Mroczną Puszczę. Droga była żmudna i monotonna. Wędrowali wiele dni, a końca czarnego lasu nie było widać. Pewnego dnia dotarli do przecinającego ścieżkę potoku. I choć byli bardzo spragnieni, to w pamięci mieli przestrogę Beorna, aby nie pić wody z żadnego strumyka w Mrocznej Puszczy. Nie bez problemów, ale ostatecznie udało im się pokonać strumień. Wędrowali dalej, a zapasy żywności i wody prawie zupełnie się skończyły. Pewnego wieczora zauważyli miedzy drzewami jakieś światełka. Stwierdzili, że są to pochodnie. Usłyszeli także wesołe śpiewy i muzykę. Mimo rad Gandalfa i Beorna zeszli ze ścieżki i udali się w ich stronę. Gdy jednak wpadli na polanę, na której ucztowały leśne elfy, nagle wszystko zgasło i ucichło, a drużyna potrzebowała czasu, aby ponownie razem się zebrać. Tak stało się jeszcze dwa razy, aż Bilbo się zgubił - podczas zamieszania odłączył się od krasnoludów i pozostał sam w ciemnościach. Postanowił z poszukiwaniami poczekać do rana. Gdy zaczynał już drzemać, został nagle napadnięty przez olbrzymiego pająka, którego na szczęście (przy pomocy swego czarodziejskiego mieczyka) zgładził. To dodało mu otuchy, a swojemu mieczykowi dało miano Żądło. Zaczął dalej wędrować, aż natknął się na kryjówkę pająków. Okazało się, że zniewolone krasnoludy znajdują się w ich mocy. Bilbo ruszył na pomoc i dzięki czarodziejskiemu pierścieniowi oraz Żądłu wyzwolił krasnoludy z obrzydliwych kokonów. Rozegrała się straszliwa walka między setkami pająków, a wyczerpanymi krasnoludami, których wspomagał niestrudzony Bilbo. W końcu udało się hobbitowi zniechęcić szkaradne potwory do dalszego pościgu i drużyna rozpoczęła dalszy marsz. Dotarli w końcu do obszernej polany, na której widzieli poprzednio ucztujące elfy. gdy zastanawiali się, co począć dalej (Bilbo wyjawił im z konieczności tajemnicę swojego pierścienia), nagle zorientowali się, że nie ma wśród nim Thorina. Dowiadujemy się, że Thorin został wzięty do niewoli przez leśne elfy i osadzony w ich twierdzy. Bądź co bądź, przynajmniej został porządnie nakarmiony. Pozostał krasnoludy spotkał jednak podobny los - wszystkie zostały wzięte do niewoli przez poddanych Thranduila. Hobbit przy użyciu swojego pierścienia niezauważony zdołał dostać się za krasnoludami do twierdzy elfów. Sporo czasu zajęło mu przygotowanie ucieczki drużyny, ale ostatecznie uwolnił wszystkich towarzyszy i razem zdołali uciec w beczkach, które elfy spławiały do nieodległego Miasta na Jeziorze. Tam Thorin ujawnił swe pochodzenie: okazało się, że był synem Thraina, a wnukiem Throra, o których krążyły pieśni, że powrócą, aby odzyskać zrabowany przez smoka skarb i królestwo. Lud chętnie ich przyjął i udzielił wszelkiej pomocy, ale po dwóch tygodniach Thorin postanowił dłużej nie zwlekać i ruszyć ku Samotnej Górze. Wkrótce też do niej dotarli i rozbili na jej stoku obóz. Znaleźli także tajemnicze drzwi, narysowane na mapie, którą od początku podróży miał Thorin. Przy pomocy kluczyka dołączonego do mapy udało się wreszcie otworzyć drzwi. Postanowiono, że na zwiady wysłany zostanie Bilbo (w końcu miał być włamywaczem). Hobbit wsunąwszy pierścień na palec podążył ciemnym tunelem do wnętrza góry, w której przebywał Smaug. Zastał on smoka śpiącego na górze skarbów. Ukradł jeden z pucharów i wrócił do swych towarzyszy, którzy owacyjnie go przyjęli. To jednak spowodowało złość Smauga, który spostrzegł brak jednego ze swych skarbów (smoki są niezwykle skrupulatne zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o ich majątek). Wyfrunął więc z wnętrza góry i począł na jej stokach szukać złodzieja. Drużyna na szczęście zdołała skryć się w tunelu, którym Bilbo dostał się do wnętrza Samotnej Góry. Następnego dnia hobbit postanowił ponownie udać się do smoczej jaskini. Tym razem Smaug nie spał (choć to udawał) i zaczął rozmawiać z Bilbem, mimo że go nie widział (hobbit na szczęście miał ze sobą pierścień). “Włamywaczowi” udało się nie wyjawiać swego imienia (choć znajdował się pod wpływem czarów smoka), zdradził jednak nieświadomie (i niedosłownie), że jest z krasnoludami i otrzymali pomoc w Esgaroth (Mieście na Jeziorze). Smok kolejnej nocy wybrał się także na zewnątrz. Najpierw zniszczył tajemne drzwi (nie wiedząc jednak, gdzie dokładnie się znajdowały), a potem postanowił przypomnieć się w mieście. Krasnoludy wiedząc, że smoka nie ma w jego jamie, postanowiły ją zwiedzić (nie mając innego wyjścia z góry). Wśród mnóstwa innych skarbów znaleźli także zbroje, które na siebie włożyli. Bilbo znalazł także Arcyklejnot - “Serce Góry” - największy skarb dla krasnoludów - nie podzielił się jednak z nimi tą nowiną. Wreszcie wydostali się z góry frontową bramą i udali się do nieodległej strażnicy. Smok natomiast po zburzeniu tajemniczych drzwi położonych na stoku góry, udał się do miasta. Na szczęście, nie zaskoczył mieszkańców Esgaroth zupełnie bezbronnych. Już wcześniej z niepokojem widziano ogień i dym buchający z wnętrza Samotnej Góry i teraz wszędzie przygotowano naczynia z wodą. Smok zaczął palić domy i część mieszkańców zaczęła uciekać (wśród nich także władca miasta). Inni jednak (tak jak pewien człowiek o imieniu Bard - potomek dawnego władcy pobliskiego, krasnoludzkiego miasta Dal) gotowi byli bronić miasta do końca. I to właśnie do Barda, nim wystrzelił ostatnią strzałę ze swego łuku, podleciał stary Drozd, który co dzień przysłuchiwał się rozmowom krasnoludów i hobbita na stoku Samotnej góry. Ptak powiedział łucznikowi to, co zauważył Bilbo już podczas pierwszego spotkania ze Smaugiem: pod lewą piersią w pancerzu smoka jest luka. Bard posłuchał tego głosu i trafił dokładnie tam, gdzie wskazał mu drozd. Smok z hukiem zwalił się na miasto, ale już nie żył. Do Esgaroth (a raczej tego, co z miasta zostało) przybyły zastępy leśnych elfów ze swym królem na czele. Ludzie i elfy rozpoczęły budowę nowego miasta. Większość ruszyła jednak pod Samotną Górę, gdzie spodziewała się znaleźć bezpańskie teraz skarby Smauga. Na czele tej grupy stanął Bard. Wszyscy zgodnie uznali Thorina i jego drużynę za martwych. O tym wszystkim dowiedziały się krasnoludy od Roaka - starego kruka (krasnoludy rozumieją mowę kruków). I rozpoczęły przygotowywać się do obrony Góry. Thorin za pośrednictwem kruków wezwał do przybycia swoich krewniaków (a miał ich niemało). W tym czasie wojska ludzi i elfów nadciągnęły już pod Samotną Górę, a Bard zażądał części skarbów jako odszkodowanie za zniszczenia wyrządzone przez smoka. Thorin jednak zaślepiony wielkością skarbu nie chciał pertraktować (tym bardziej, że krasnoludy zwykle niezbyt lubią się z elfami). Drużyna nie podzielała zdania Thorina, ale nikt nie śmiał sprzeciwić się jego woli. Szukali za to na polecenie Thorina Arcyklejnotu - daremnie jednak, bo “Serce Góry” spoczywało ukryte w kieszeni Bilba. Do siedziby krasnoludów (poprzez kruki) dochodziły już wieści o odsieczy krewniaka Thorina - Daina. Szansę na pokojowe rozwiązanie zdawały się nikłe. Hobbit postanowił działać- pod osłoną nocy wymknął się do obozu Barda i oddał w jego ręce Arcyklejnot uważając, że może pomóc w negocjacjach z upartym krasnoludem. Następnego dnia Bard z kilkoma innymi posłami (wśród nich niespodziewanie krasnoludy rozpoznały Gandalfa) ponownie zawitał pod Główną Bramą Góry i ukazał krasnoludom “Serce Góry”. Gdy Thorin dowiedział się, że to hobbit oddał jego wrogom klejnot, wpadł w szał i wypędził Bilba. Wysłał też kruki z wiadomością do Daina. Odsiecz krasnoludów już nadciągnęła i wydawało się, że nic już nie uchroni od bitwy, gdy nagle nad Górę zaczęła nadciągać z północy wielka, czarna chmura, a wraz z nią potężna armia złożona z goblinów i wargów. W dolinie Samotnej Góry rozegrała się wielka bitwa, znana potem jako Bitwa Pięciu Armii. Po jednej stronie brali udział ludzie, elfy i krasnoludy, po drugiej zaś wargowie i gobliny, które początkowo ulegały wojsku elfów i krasnoludów. Jednak gobliny będące w przeważającej ilości zaczęły dostawać się w okolice Bramy Głównej. Wówczas do walki włączył się Thorin z drużyną (ale bez Bilba, który walczył, lecz z pierścieniem wsuniętym na palcu, co dawało mu niewidzialność). Sytuacja już wydawała się opłakana, gdy nagle pojawiły się orły. Te same, które uratowały niegdyś drużynę z rąk goblinów i wargów. W ostatniej godzinie bitwy zjawił się także Beorn. Teraz wojska z północy uciekały w popłochu, a niedobitki ścigały elfy i krasnoludy. W walce tej zginęli Kíli i Fíli. Ciężko ranny został Thorin i następnego dnia (po pojednaniu z Bilbem) zmarł. Bilbo z Gandalfem wyruszyli kilka dni po zakończeniu bitwy do domu. I choć Bard ofiarowywał hobbitowi wielki skarb- słuszną część z majątku Smauga, Bilbo przyjął jedynie dwie małe skrzynie. Do domu wracał Bilbo z Gandalfem, Beornem i zastępem elfów (hobbit ofiarował leśnemu królowi naszyjnik ze srebra i pereł). W drodze powrotnej Bilbo z Gandalfem zawitali do Rivendell - Domu Elronda, gdzie hobbit wypoczął i dowiedział się, gdzie bywał Gandalf. Odwiedzili też piwniczkę trolli, które spotkali na początku swej drogi pod Samotną Górę i znaleźli tam złoto, które zostawili. Gdy Bilbo wrócił do swojego domu, odbywała się właśnie sprzedaż jego norki, gdyż powszechnie został uznany za zmarłego. Niemało miał kłopotów, aby odzyskać wszystkie meble i inne sprzęty, a niektórych nigdy nie odnalazł. Żył jednak w swej norce dalej, pisał pamiętniki, a od czasu do czasu zaglądał do niego Gandalf i wówczas razem palili fajki. Ekranizacja Na podstawie powieści powstała ekranizacja, składająca się z trzech części: Hobbit: Niezwykła podróż, Hobbit: Pustkowie Smauga i Hobbit: Tam i z powrotem. Gry Popularność książki oraz jej adaptacji filmowych, spowodowała pojawienie się gier wideo, które przenoszą nas w świat opisany w tej powieści. W 1983 roku wydano grę o nazwie The Hobbit. W 2002 roku powstała gra o tej samej nazwie The Hobbit. Stworzono też grę "The Hobbit: Kingdoms of Middle-Earth" przeznaczoną do wieloosobowej gry w internecie. de:Der kleine Hobbit en:The Hobbit es:El hobbit fr:Bilbo le Hobbit it:Lo Hobbit ja:ホビットの冒険 nl:The Hobbit ru:Хоббит, или Туда и обратно Kategoria:Książki